(xxx) Criminal Minds
by Eve111
Summary: "This is your next victim." Sparklez sighed, and picked up the photograph to get a better look. "His name is AntVenom, and we'll need him within the next week." What if Sparklez was a part of a group of criminal masterminds? Contains SparkAnt and smut/yaoi/slash. Don't like don't read.
1. (xxx) Chapter 1

SparkAnt au. What if Sparklez was in an evil group of criminal masterminds? Contains what could easily be classified as rape. May be sort of disturbing for some audiences, so remember, don't like don't rad :P (read….personal inside joke).

Also remember: it's CaptainSparklez/AntVenom.

Yaoi

Slash

Smut

Call it what you want.

But don't hate on me, because I warned you.

•••

Sparklez sighed. Sometimes he hated his job. He never got to do anything that was _really_ fun. He didn't get to take part in any of the murdering. Any of the blood and gore. All _he _did was capture the victim and bring him to his boss, who then took them to Herobrine, and extracted all the information they could via torture, before murdering them in the most inhumane way possible.

He looked up from the table as a photograph of a young male was slid below his face.

"This is your next victim."

Sparklez sighed, and picked up the photograph to get a better look.

"His name is AntVenom, and we'll need him within the next week."

Sparklez squinted at the photograph. Poor guy. Young and cheery.

"Yes I'll get him."

"And don't fail like last time! We want him on time and in _fresh condition_."

"Don't worry about it."

Sparklez sighed, pushing up off the table, grabbing his shotgun and shades from the side, before walking slowly outside. He'd get the man alright, but first he needed some air. That room full of cigarette smoke always made him feel _sick_.

•••

Sparklez tilted his shades, peeking over the top. He stared over the isles at the group of friends chatting beside the cash register.

"Gosh darnit," He muttered. "They all have the same hair!"

_Turn around!_

Sparklez continued staring, his patience at it's end. He _needed_ to know if one of these was AntVenom! He couldn't just stand here wasting his time!

He sighed, pulling his shades back, and falling back onto his heels. His toes were cramping from standing on them for so long. He slowly lugged towards the end of the isle, and peeked around the side, finally growing lazy and not caring about how hidden he was.

_"Turn around Notch dammit!"_ He muttered angrily, just as one of the Minecraftian's laughed and walked away, detaching from the group. Sparklez blinked, and the Minecrafter turned around quickly. Even though he saw his face for only a split second, Sparklez knew. _It was him_!

Sparklez slowly curled out from his uncomfortable hiding place, and silently began stalking the other, watching his every move. The way he used his body to open the store's door and swivel through, the way he ran down the stairs in a carefree, happy, manner….. Sparklez sighed. Another happy person to be lost to his father's wrath.

•••

Sparklez waited until the pair of them were relatively far away until he began his attack. He knew what he had to do. Grab the victim by his face, his arm straight across his nose and mouth, causing him to slowly pass out, and then stow him away. Unless there was a wall nearby. Then he was to corner him. To use the easier method. Sparklez looked around, observing their surroundings. Yes, they were in an alleyway… He could do it the easy way.

Sparklez ran forward, slamming his hands into the back of the Minecrafter, before pushing him to the left and into an alleyway, shoving him face first into the wall. He cupped a hand over Ant's mouth, muffling his mewls of fear, and slowly turned him around to see him face to face. One of the few fun things he got to do was see the victim's fear.

Sparklez' eyes widened as soon as he saw Ant's face in real life. He looked….. Oh _Notch_ what was this? _Aether above_…. He was so….. Handsome? No, that wasn't quite it….

_Oh f*ck!_ What would the boss say? He didn't want _this_ Minecraftian to be hurt! Sparklez' felt a tightening around his crotch. _Oh sh*t!_

He turned back to face Ant, who was now paralysed in fear, eyes wide. He leaned forward, smashing his lips against the other's, who began struggling, trying to push him off. Sparklez almost grinned, grateful, for once, that he had such immense strength.

Pulling back, he stared Ant in the eyes for a second, before forcing back into a kiss and using his legs to tackle the other to the ground. Straddling him, he kept his hand against the other's forehead, ensuring that the other's head remained on the ground, staring straight up. The boss' words rang in his head. "Fresh condition." "Don't fail like last time." Who cared? There was no way he'd be passing _this_ one over. This one was going all _his_.

Using his one free hand, Sparklez gripped the other's shirt by the collar, and pulled down, tearing it open, leaving a rip straight through the middle. He stared at the other's bare chest for a second, watching as it rose and fell with each deep breath. He looked up at the other, who was now watching him carefully. His face was coloured. He was _ashamed_.

Sparklez leaned down, and gently placed a kiss on the centre of the others chest, feeling him writhe under him, trying to crawl away, but aware that he wouldn't be able to. Sparklez slowly let his tongue out of his mouth, and gently licked along the other's collarbone, then tracing the curves which led to his nipples. As soon as he reached he first tender bud, he sucked, earning a gasp and and noting the increase of breath from the other.

He chuckled, and smiled slightly, before moving to the other little bauble, and suckling on it the same way. Pulling back, a little 'pop' occurred as the bud escaped his mouth, and the other whimpered from beneath his huge palm.

"Shh…" Spaklez muttered, earning himself another whimper. Sparklez pulled the other's shit off completely, and quickly wrapped it around the other's mouth, using it as a gag. Free hands would be quite useful now.

Moving backwards so that he was sitting lower down on Ant's legs, Sparklez bent down, and gingerly kissed the other's belly button, before licking around it and dipping his tongue inside. Ant shivered below him, partially in fear, and partially because of the ticklish feeling. Sparklez smiled, and softly, lightly, ran his fingers down Ant's arms, feeling his involuntary twitches in response.

Sparklez moved backwards until he was no longer sitting on Ant, and grabbed his belt, pulling downwards. Ant screamed through the cloth as he felt his nether regions being exposed to the man who was a complete stranger. He writhed like a worm, trying to move away and escape the compromising position, however Sparklez' hands were firmly gripping him by the waist, preventing him from moving anywhere.

Sparklez slowly eased his fingers towards the other's cock and gently began stroking it, hearing a gasp of surprise come from his left. He smiled smugly, and began stroking harder, watching as the other gradually grew in length due to the unwanted pleasure. He could feel himself tightening at the same time. Anticipating. He felt the other beginning to twitch, and stopped, clamping his hand firmly around the other.

"No, not yet." He said. He knew the other was probably in a mental state of the nether, but at this moment in time, he didn't really care. As soon as the other stopped twitching, he stood up and pulled off his own pants, leaving them both naked and exposed.

He bent back down, and quickly turned the other over, grabbing Ant's hands and tying them together with his pants. Now there was absolutely_ no_ escape.

Picking up the immobilised Minecrafter, Sparklez moved over to a wall, and sat down, leaning on his back. He placed the other on top of him as though he were a little child, and immediately placed his chin over the other's shoulder, holding their bodies together.

"AntVenom." Sparklez whispered into his ear, and Ant shuddered. "AntVenom." He whispered again, and this time his lips touched his ear. Ant whimpered, his body still quivering. He felt the other's lips slowly running up against the side of his face, and felt the other's hand turning his head, giving him easier access to the whole of his face.

He kept his eyes screwed shut as Sparklez planted light butterfly kisses on his eyes, nose and cheek. Sparklez grabbed the other's hair tightly, and pulled, tugging roughly at the thin strands and turning Ant's face away from him, exposing the beautiful, hot flesh of his neck and shoulder. Ant let out a small cry of surprise at the pain which was now tingling from around his scalp.

Ant's cat-like mewls grew into cries of pain as the rough texture of Sparklez' tongue changed into the sharp cutting edge of his teeth. Sparklez bit down, his teeth sinking into the soft, flushed skin. Ant cried out once more, but was muffled by the cloth.

Sparklez ran his hand down Ant's curves, before reaching below him, and playing with his entrance. The other wriggled, aware that what was about to take place was going to be _incredibly_ painful. Sparklez leaned down, and began placing kisses on the other's back as he eased a first finger in. Ant tensed and he smirked. The tighter the better. It'd be more painful for the other but…. well….

Sparklez ignored the few doubting thoughts, and slipped in another finger, stilling as he felt just how _uncomfortable_ the other was. His whole body was shaking as he attempted to deal with the overwhelming feelings. Sparklez slipped in a third finger, and the other yelled out. He wriggled his fingers for a minute as the other shook uncontrollably, and he suckled on his other hand, soaking his fingers in his own saliva.

As Sparklez removed his fingers, he eased his other hand down and rubbed the wet liquid around the other's hole, lubricating him. Preparing him.

He moved his hands back up, placing them both under the other's armpits. He lifted the other, and slowly eased him onto the himself, feeling as the other's virginity was broken by his size. He was so darn _tight_. Sparklez gasped as his own mind began to reel. He leaned forward, pushing the other's cheek against the ground and forcing himself onto his knees. He grasped the other's hips, and pulled out, before properly forcing himself in, earning a scream from the other.

Ant moaned as he felt himself beginning to be unwillingly aroused once more. Sparklez' enormous length slammed into him, scattering his thoughts. He groaned once more as his wall was struck by the stranger's massive cock.

"Ugh!" He said, hearing the other grunting behind him as he forced himself in and out. Ant felt himself gently beginning to twitch again, and moaned. He felt the stranger stabbing into him over and over, and felt his entire body shake as it tried to deal with the sheer force. _N-No… S-Stop!_ He wanted to _scream!_

Ant could feel his body being pushed forward and pulled back as the other's rod was driven in and out of him. He wanted it to stop but at the same time he didn't. There was no way to get rid of this feeling if the stranger stopped. He felt another stab at his wall and screamed, his thoughts flying. He saw stars swimming in front of him and felt a sudden fullness inside him as the other drew out. He collapsed and felt the tightness within him ease. He knew he had just been pushed over the edge, and that his essence was spilling out of him. His vision slowly ran black as his head swam. He could only just hear the other, but he didn't really mind anymore. He closed his eyes, just as the other's hand grabbed a hold on his locks once more. He thought that he would've been let go now that the other had finished his do, but obviously not.

Sparklez dragged Ant back up against the wall. "I'm not quite done with you." He said, and Ant moaned. Sparklez leaned down and gently placed a kiss on the other, before moving forward and rubbing himself up against the other. He felt the other twitching again as he himself began to grow in size for a second time both of their rods pushing against the other's. He moved back, and grabbed onto his own shaft alongside Ant's, gently beginning to rub against them in sync.

•••

Ant cried out as his release came after 10 minutes of gentle rubbing. His orgasm tearing through him at a force greater than before. Hot tears spilt and ran down his face, dripping off his chin. He wanted so hard to scream, but he couldn't with the gag. Not only that, but he didn't have the energy to. He felt the stranger lifting him up and pushing him into some sort of sack. He felt so tired and weak. For a moment he wondered what the time was. It had to be extremely late… Ant closed his eyes, wanting to let his sleep take over.

"That's it, go to sleep AntVenom."

Ant wondered, for a split-second, how the stranger knew his name, but then his body got the better of him, and he felt into a deep, dreamless sleep, almost as though he were fully unconscious.

Sparklez picked up the weighty bag and pulled it onto his back, before beginning to trek back home in silence. That had been… _eventful_.

•••

Sparklez pushed the bag into his room, quickly locking the door behind him. He pulled out the Minecrafter and pushed him onto the bed. He untied his hands, and rearranged them, so that they were now against the bedpost. He quickly tied them up again, ensuring that there was no way that Ant could escape the custody of his bed. He smiled. _This_ one was _all his_. _All his_. His boss could do whatever he liked, but whatever the case was; Ant had tried to escape, and the only option was to kill him and burn the body. That would be the excuse. There wasn't much the boss could do about that. Was there?

Sparklez smiled again. Yes. Ant was _entirely his, _and he was _his alone_.


	2. (xxx) Chapter 2

My mind is so messed up…

I don't even get why people wanted me to write a part 2 so badly but ok. HERE IT IS :3

PEOPLE:

No I do not want to write another part to this. I might actually, but that is not all porn porn blah blah; it has some storyline or something, but that will probably be the last (If this isn't)

* * *

Ant blinked as his eyes gradually came into focus. _Where was he? _Ant moved to sit up… Except he couldn't. Glancing up behind him, he saw that his hands were tied to the bedpost, and his eyes widened. He looked back in front of him, then around the room franticly, trying to understand where he was. Nothing looked at all familiar. He grimaced, and tried to think back to last night. Had he been drinking? Well… Maybe a single glass, but that wasn't enough to make him-

"Shit." He cussed under his breath. Last night…. Last night had been… He shifted. A sharp pain erupted from his nether regions. He winced, stilling. Crap. It wasn't just some dream.

Ant looked over to the doorway and observed the handle, in hopes that if he somehow got free of his ties, he would be able to escape. No such luck. Even if he did escape, and the door was open…. He wouldn't be able to move much. He sighed again, looking down at his feet, before letting his head fall backwards onto the pillow.

•••

Ant's eyes snapped open as soon as he heard voices coming from nearby. _Who's there_? He tried to calm his breathing as the footsteps stopped outside the door, and he leaned backwards, pretending to be asleep. He squeezed his eyes shut and attempted to remain perfectly still, just as the door opened and he heard someone walk inside, shutting the door behind them.

"Well done you."

His voice was_ definitely_ familiar, and it sent chills down Ant's spine.

"You got me in trouble. Now my father doesn't trust me."

_Your father_?

Ant tried to keep his expression still as he processed the stranger's words, when suddenly his nose began to tickle. _Shit_ please not a sneeze _now_!

Ant gritted his teeth, trying not to screw up his eyes as the other kept talking, and give away the fact that he was awake. His nose kept itching, the irritation growing higher by the second. _Ahh shit! _

His nerves shattered as his body gave into the temptation, lurching forward and letting go of a loud sneeze, immediately alerting the one beside him that he was awake. Ant immediately slammed his body back against the bed, wincing slightly as another sharp pain shot up from his entrance. His heart was racing, afraid of all that might follow.

"Well, well, well. You're awake?"

Ant remained silent.

"You might as well talk. I know you're awake already."

Ant whimpered slightly, trying not to think of what the other might possibly do to him now that he knew.

"You know, I can have some fun with you now…"

Ant screwed up his eyes even tighter, not wanting to open them and see the face of his rapist. He heard a few cupboards being slammed and the other cussing under his breath.

"You stay here, I'll be right back."

Ant heard the other running out of the room, and immediately opened his eyes, looking around frantically for some way to escape, or at least somewhere to hide. He tugged on his bindings, trying to free himself, ignoring the pain which tore through his body every time he moved. He heard the other's footsteps, and only struggled faster. He didn't want this _again!_

"Stop struggling. You can't escape."

Ant froze, and slowly turned his head to see the other standing at the doorway with a cardboard box in his hands. He walked over to Ant, and put the box down beside the bed. Ant leaned over the edge, spotting a huge variety of strange contraptions. His eyes widened. Oh _Notch _what were _these_ for!?

Ant's eyes were too fixed to the items inside the box to notice when the other stripped, and straddled his neck. As soon as he turned his face and saw the other's dick right in his face, he slammed his head backwards onto the pillow, pulling away.

"Come on Ant." Sparklez said, grinning madly. "It's not like you can avoid it."

Ant screwed up his eyes and attempted to move his face further away, still refusing to suckle on the other's enormous cock.

"Ant, don't play tough, you won't get anywhere."

Ant remained still, and cried out in pain and surprise when he felt the other's palm making contact with his thigh.

"Unless you want more of that, I suggest you do as I tell you."

Ant felt a tear leaking down the side of his face. He didn't want to do this. He let out a yelp when he felt strong hands gripping at his hair, pulling his head up by the strands. His eyes shot open and he saw Sparklez holding his head up just in front of his dick.

"Looks like we have to do this the _hard _way." Sparklez, said, gritting his teeth. Using his other free hand, he grabbed Ant's lower jaw and forced it open, Ant letting out sounds of protest as Sparklez moved forward, sliding himself into his wet orifice.

Ant sighed as soon as he felt the other's hand release his hair, but gagged when he felt the other slam into him, forcing his head backwards onto the pillow, this time with no escape.

Ant closed his eyes and focused solely on trying not to gag while the other thrust into him. With his eyes closed and thoughts focused on one thing, Ant didn't notice the new intrusion until it was too late. He felt a huge cylindrical item being shoved into his ass, and let out a muffled yelp. His body was thrown forward, causing him to gag on Sparklez' dick. He fell back onto the pillow, coughing and spluttering, trying to spit out the small bit of semen that had dribbled into his mouth, but swallowing more than he spat.

Sparklez leaned up over Ant, un-tieing his hands and forcefully turning him over onto his belly. Ant's body shook due to the uncomfortable sensation coming from below, and he remained still, trying not to move, in fear that he might cause more pain. For a while all Ant heard was a shuffling of clothes, when suddenly he felt his entire body shuddering lightly. He let out a soft moan and immediately shut his mouth, wondering why he let out such a sound when he was so uncomfortable.

"Ant I don't think I've properly introduce myself."

Ant screwed his eyes shut as he heard the man before him beginning to grunt. He was very clearly masturbating to the sight in front of him.

"My - gasp - my name is - grunt - Captain Sparklez."

Ant choked back a sob as he grasped onto the pillow in front of him. It felt so good, but it was also so _painful_. The vibrations made him feel as though he were being torn in two. He felt a tear dripping off his chin, and buried his face in the pillow as the pain began to overwhelm him, and he was no longer able to hold back the cries of pain.

Ant heard a loud grunt coming from the man behind him, just as he felt his own wetness below.

_'Oh please let it be over!' _Ant begged, his eyes screwed shut. He felt the large item being removed, and let out a sigh of relief as the tightness faded and the pain slowly ceased.

"So Ant that was a vibrator. A dildo designed specially to pleasure a man's prostate. Phase 1 is complete, did you enjoy it?"

Ant groaned at the last sentence. _Phase 1_. Oh _Notch…_ How many could their be!?

"Answer me Ant!"

"Uh…Yes?" He whimpered.

Sparklez smirked, and pulled out another object, this one smaller than the other and more like a sleeve with soft bumps."This is called a penis sleeve. I put it on my dick and it feels better for you… Supposedly."

Ant groaned. If it would benefit him it would most definitely be painful for him! _Especially_ if it made the other any bigger. Ant slowly peaked at the other Minecrafter, who was pumping massive loads of lube onto his now-bumpy shaft. Ant let his head fall backwards onto the pillow. His body was weak from all the previous fuckings, and he lacked the energy and motivation to fight back. He might as well continue to let the other do as he pleased.

Ant felt a gentle scrape against the tip of his dick, and opened his eyes to see the other sliding a small circular device towards his base.

Sparklez noticed the other's curiosity, and grinned before speaking. "What? You've never seen a cock ring before? They're supposed to make sex last longer…except… I bought 1 size too small."

Ant kept his body still, refusing to react as if it might cause the other to behave harshly. He felt the Sparklez slip the cock ring on and bit his lip, still trying not to move.

Sparklez grabbed another small contraption from the side, this time it was a string of beads. Oh Notch… Ant knew what _these _were.

"Please no…" He whimpered under his breath, as he felt the other gently turning him over and pushing one bead after the other into him, each one sending a strange tingle up his spine as it was inserted. He could feel himself getting aroused again, slowly rising and hardening, when the other began to gently pull the beads out. Each little pop sent a spark through Ant's body, causing him to tingle in pleasure. He gritted his teeth, and tried to fight the pleasure beginning to overcome him, but eventually submitted to it as the last bead was pulled out.

Ant knew what was coming next. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, bracing for the impact. Sparklez slammed hard into him, the rough surface on the extension causing his entrance to burn. Sparklez pounded into his prostate and caused Ant to see stars as he twitched.

"Ant." Sparklez said, pushing in and pulling out. "I," Another push. "Fucking," Another push. "Love you!" Sparklez forced himself hard into Ant, hitting his prostate with all the force he could muster, and came, unloading deep into the other. Ant could feel himself tightening so much it was beginning to get _painful_. He gritted his teeth, feeling Sparklez cum slowly easing out of him. _That_ at least was a relief.

"Nngh-" He was still so _tight_. Why wasn't he coming!? Notch damn it the cock ring! It was _too much_! It was beginning to _hurt!_

Ant gritted his teeth, determined to live it down. Sparklez had to take it off eventually… didn't he? Ant slowly turned around to face the other, who was smirking at him like a madman.

"You ok there Ant?" He teased.

Ant was now in so much pain, he felt as though he were about to burst into tears. He was biting his lip so hard that it would bleed, when he felt the first tear come out of hiding. Now this was just too much_._

"S-Sparklez p-please please…. L-Let me cum." Ant begged, his body was beginning to shake now. He needed to release so badly.

"Nuh-uh. I think you need to suffer."

Ant groaned. Holy crap! _Why_ was he doing this!? "PLEASE!" Ant sobbed. He could _not_ believe that the other had brought him to this weak state where he was actually _begging _the other to let him come. "Please…."

"Will you be mine and forever mine?"

Ant let out a wail of despair and hopelessness. He _really_ did not want to say yes. Why did the other have to make it _so damn difficult_. On the other hand, if he didn't say yes, he felt as though he would explode.

"Ahhhh-"

"Mine?"

"P-Please.."

"Only after you make a vow!"

_I need a way to escape_. "AHHH NOTCH PLEASE JUST YES PLEASE!" Ant shouted, and the other immediately pulled the cock ring off him, letting Ant's essence fly out of him, straight onto Sparklez' face and mouth. Ant gasped, panting hard, and let his head fall back onto the pillow, immediately regretting what he had said despite the incredible relief he had gotten from it.

"You taste good Ant." Sparklez commented. Ant did not speak, and the other stood up, pulling the sheets up over him.

"Well.. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I have some _work_ to do."

Ant moaned. He didn't want any more. All he wanted to do right now was _escape_.


	3. (xxx) Chapter 3

WARNING AND AN:::

Oh my god I'm so sorry _

I have no clue what the hell I'm doing, this is probably the cruelest thing I've ever done as an author *sob*

Just… A warning. Rape, violence for sure. Definetly ideologically sensitive, and has parts that could easily be classified as gory. Yes ok I'm done please don't flame me because this does not enforce rape or anything of the sort. It is absolutely a horrible thing in real life!

*Hides*

You people get to see some of the madness that goes on in my head, good lord.

And yeah I made a part 3...

._.

It's seriously bad enough to make you cringe I'm so sorry.. I'm scared about uploading this. Really

* * *

Ant swung his arm, narrowly missing the other's face.

"Fuck!"

The elder smirked, holding back a laugh. "I'm surprised that you still think that you can fight against me. After all I've already done, most people would have broken down and given up." In a way it was something admirable - the fact that the young black-haired male was still fighting back. It was a strength to be respected, but none the less, Sparklez still wished the other would be a little more…. Submissive. "Notch.. Damnit… Sit still will you?"

Ant stopped struggling for a moment, turning to give the elder a glare, and reply with a firm "no" before immediately resuming the struggle. He had seen the frivolous dress that the other had gripped in his hand, and there was absolutely no way he would be complying into putting that on.

"Ant if you don't put it on then I'll have to punish you more later."

Well that was… surprising…

For a moment Ant wondered if the other had some weird ability to read other's minds, but his thoughts were quickly scattered as he felt the other's firm hands pull the tight fitting corset around his waist. "Fuck, no!" He screamed, beginning to struggle again, but there wasn't much of a chance anymore. The other's firm hands pulled at the strings and yanked the corset shut, pushing all the air out of his body and forcing him to fall forward, exhausted.

Sparklez smiled, and grabbed the dress, pulling it over the other's head and fastening it at the back.

"My my you look…"

Ant scowled. "Don't even say it."

"I'm afraid you'll have to get used to hearing comments like that, because you're going to be hearing it a lot tonight."

Silence.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Nowhere… Important."

"Where are you taking me!?" Ant demanded, although it was significantly weaker, what with the tight corset restricting his waist.

Sparklez shook his head, and grinned, picking the younger up with a swoop of his arms and dragging him out of the door, passing a mirror as he went. It was only lucky Ant got a glance at what he was now wearing…. A short dress with a few very… feminine… or more.. "sexy"… aspects. As the elder would have said…

Shit… Ant closed his eyes, frowning. That was enough to give him a general idea of where the other was taking him…

•••

Ant's eyes nearly bulged from his head as soon as he saw the sheer amount of half naked men who were meandering around the room. Upon closer inspection, Ant also saw that there was a small stage at the front of the dimly lit room, several poles built into the floor, alongside a board which he took to be a catwalk. As soon as the elder had dragged him into the alcohol scented area, the males who were milling around the club gathered around, all of them making snarky but sexual remarks about the way Ant looked.

"Is this your bitch Sparklez?"

"Aww _she's_ a real beaut aint she!?"

"I bet _she'll_ put on a great show for us tonight, in that incredibly sexy attire!"

Ant winced. If anything, he didn't want to dance in front of people like… _this._ Let alone _strip!_ Sparklez muttered replies at the men around him before pushing through and pulling Ant into the back of the stage, where a group of other "she-males" were waiting. Granted Sparklez wasn't well respected at home, but outside, most people respected him.

It didn't take long for Sparklez to begin applying layers and layers of makeup onto the younger's face, only to get frustrated at just how much the other struggled. "Ant will you fucking keep still!? You look so unwilling."

Silence, and a glare.

"That's because I _am_ unwilling! Do you _really_ think I want to be here!?"

A slap, and Ant winced as the other's fingers clenched into the black locks and held him in place, bringing his lips inches from his ear.

"Don't be smart with me silly. You're going to have to be willing. This is not just a club you know, it's a prostitute house too, for gay men. You're going to get your fair share of sex tonight, even if you don't want it. You're going to have to strip for those men and let them fuck you if they so wish, and you have absolutely no say in this. Do you understand?"

Ant was silent, eyes now wide with fear. He… _had_… to? Swallowing hard, he gave the other a small nod, sighing silently in relief as the other released his hair, but wanting terribly to gripe and complain again as the other began to apply more makeup. Wasn't it enough already!?

•••

Ant's stomach churned wildly at the thought of having to dance for the hordes of drunk men who were sitting outside. They were exactly the kind of people Ant had avoided interacting with in the past. Violent people, drunk people… _horny_ people. People who would fuck anyone or anything when they could. Ant shuddered. And now he would have to strip in front of them… And… Pole dance… No doubt he would be screwed several times tonight.

"Alright Ant, you're on in 2 minutes ok?" The red shaded male muttered slyly. "I'll be watching." He said, giving the younger a wink and walking away leaving him flustered and uncomfortable, when suddenly a hand came from no where and forced him out onto the stage.

Silence. Ant narrowed his eyes and glared around the room. The bright, hot lamps of the stage where making it difficult to see the faces of all the men below. All the men who had fallen silent. Well.. In some ways it was better than seeing their reactions…

"Well go on then!"

Ant winced, tiptoeing forward and…wrapping his legs around the bright silver pole in front of him. Cheers had already started up from the crowd, and briefly Ant wondered what had happened to all the other's who had gone before him. They hadn't come back inside, so…

"Come on!"

Ant winced again, the piercing voice shattering his thoughts. No doubt this time it had been Sparklez'…

Ant jumped, using his hands and legs to glide his body up, down and around the sleek silver pole. The men's cheers were growing and Ant could feel his entire body breaking out in a cold sweat, shuddering every time he thought about the fact that all these drunks were watching and cheering him on, every one of them probably getting a boner just at his sight.

Lifting his hands to the dress straps, Ant cringed. If he didn't start stripping soon, no doubt there would be more calls from the audience, every one of them asking when the fuck he was going to take his clothes off. Closing his eyes, Ant gave the clothing a yank, and tried not to shudder at the sudden cold air that hit his chest. The audience's cheers grew in volume, and when Ant opened his eyes, he was greeted with a sight he really never wanted to see - groups and groups of men had their cocks slipped out from between the zip of their pants, and they were running their hands up and down with a slicking sound - masturbating at the sight of his naked body.

Ant felt his face flush red, and for a moment tried to hide his body, but then froze upon feeling a cold hand grasp firmly onto his ankle. Looking down, Ant could see a filthy, and, considering the way he was staggering and slightly cross-eyed, definitely drunk man staring up at him.

The man looked down to let out a slight belch before looking back up at the man he had trapped in his hand. "Come on down here sweet cupcake."

Ant swallowed, not moving, trying to gently pull away.

"Come on sweety pie!"

Ant's struggles quickened.

"Look sweety if you don't come down, I'll pull you down myself."

Ant squeezed his eyes shut as he began trying to pull harder. Notch damn this man was strong! Especially for someone who's senses were dulled by alcohol! Fuck… What was going to happen if he let this happ- "FUCK!"

The filthy man had Ant pinned to the wall beside them within seconds, his hands already gliding up and down his bare chest and tweaking the little breast buds. Ant could feel his body getting hot already, and squirmed, trying to free himself from the man's strong grip.

"Why are you struggling sweet heart? Aren't you enjoying this?"

Ant only continued to struggle, and did so even more as he felt the mans hands snaking down his chest and beginning to play with his crotch, throwing his cock this way and that and trailing his finger's along it's length as he waited for the younger to become erect.

Ant had his eyes shut when he let out a gentle moan, and his eyes snapped open. Shit… He didn't want the other to think he was getting… _aroused_.

"Oh you're enjoying this aren't you sweet pie?" The man said, gleaming, and brought his face inches from the other's. Ant's eyes trailed to the ceiling as he tried not to gag on the other's rancid alcohol scented breath.

Ant wanted to scream and tell the other no and to stop it, but he truly was. A typical case of the body betraying the mind. Above all he didn't want to be here, and he _definitely_ didn't want to be getting raped, but not only did he not have a choice, but his body was making it seem like he wanted more.

The other leaned in even more, and Ant cringed, pushing away the other's face and earning a slap for his efforts.

"Don't make me have to punish you!" The man warned.

Ant bit his lip, cringing again. Punishment from someone like this….

"Are you ready?"

Ant froze, and glanced behind him to see the other's cock slipped through the tiny gap where his zipper was normally done up. And… Fuck… It was _long._ Not as long as Sparklez, that was granted, but this guy was _big_! And anyway, when had he even gotten around to undoing that zip? How had Ant not noticed!?

"I'll take that as a yes then." The other said, and, using his hand as guidance, forced his length into the other, who was now screaming, clawing at the wall.

The man growled, throwing a slap across the younger's soft cheeks. "If you don't shut up I'll have to punish you!" If only he could get the other to _relax_ then he could get this over and done with, and he wouldn't have to put up with the other's ridiculous antics for too long.

Ant felt his entire body tense just at the sudden contact of palm to soft skin, and notch-damn it _hurt_! If the elder could just treat him slowly then he could at least relax, but then again, this was rape. It's not like that would just happen.

"Look, kid, if you don't relax I'm just going to do it anyway, and the only person it will hurt will be you."

Ant choked back a sob at the thought of the tearing pain that might be forced upon him in a few seconds. All these threats _really_ weren't helping him to relax! Every one of them only made him more afraid or more tense. If he could just- _SHIT_!

With a grunt, the elder forced his entire length out of the other, and slammed it back in. If he hadn't cupped his hand over the other's mouth in time, he would have brought himself a lot of attention with the younger's scream.

Ant could feel the lump in his throat hurting every time he let out a scream. Each thrust into him began to feel more and more like there was a knife cutting along inside him. He could feel a warm wetness around his crotch, and he knew _exactly_ what it was. The problem was that despite all the pain, each thrust threw him into waves of pleasure, his body shaking slightly each time the other struck up against him.

The elder let out a sick chuckle, his hands latching onto the younger's shoulders and his nails digging into his skin as he continued to speed his thrusts. He was super close to cumming, and if this stupid boy below him caused some weird thing that denied his relief… Well… he'd regret that.

Ant felt hot tears running down his face, and winced as the other's nails continued to burry themselves deeper in his collar bone. The other's cock was growing with every thrust, he could swear it, and it was no wonder if.

A loud noise came from the one behind, sounding somewhat like a mix between a grunt and a low moan, and Ant felt himself filling, choking back a sob as what felt like gallons and gallons of seed was pumped inside him, mixed with dribbles of his own blood. The final slam against his prostate proved to be too much, and sent him over the edge as well, forcing his own thin streamline to come shooting against the wall he was forced up against.

As soon as the other's load was finally finished, he pulled out his now limp cock, and let the other drop to the floor. Pulling up his pants, and leaving the other in a naked heap on the floor, he let out his own announcement, calling out to the rest of the room that "There was someone free over here." before hobbling off.

For a moment, Ant was relieved. He was ok, even if… taking a shit would be.. painful… for the next couple of days… He had managed to make it through. It was over. Or he was mistaken, when he felt a huge hand grasp onto his shoulder and turn him around, forcing him out of his fetal position in the corner. The owner of the hand was _huge!_ No doubt his cock would be of a similar state too!

Ant whimpered, trying to turn back down but being forced to turn back to the other again by his huge hand. Ant closed his eyes, not wanting to see the other or what the other was going to do to him. He felt the huge hands running along his cock, and squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see what happened but having no choice to do anything but let it happen. He felt some fabric against his cock, and then the hands were gone, and it was only then that Ant realised just what the other had done…. Shit… They were going to make him beg weren't they…

•••

Ant could feel every inch of his body throbbing as the drunk white-eyed male carried him home. He _still_ hadn't been allowed to come. His entire body was twitching at the fact that it had needed to release over two hours ago, and also at the fact that his entrance was still in so much pain from the sheer force of the several violent fuckings he had had to endure.

The pair were silent, and all that could be heard was the soft clunk of Sparklez' feet against the floor and Ant's heavy panting as the pair wandered home, one too weak to fight even though returning to that _place_ was completely against his will.

Ant let out a whimper, burying his face even further into the other's arms and hot chest. He was so obviously still drunk, but for once Ant didn't care. All he wanted right now was for the pain to go away.

Sparklez paused, looking down to see what exactly the other was doing. For a moment, he opened his mouth to question why the other was doing it, but then gave up, letting out a sigh and continuing to walk home. Notch damn the fact that he was still horny. The younger one would have to deal with at least one more fucking before he got a chance to rest!the pair to finally

It didn't take very long for the pair to finally reach the elders home. Lucky for them it was late at night - it wouldn't be incredibly difficult to sneak in. The elder's father didn't always sleep, that was true, but it didn't mean he kept a look out for his son every second of every day. Truly he most often didn't even give a fuck about him. If he caught him, the only thing he would care about would be the fact that he had taken Ant into custody and not even killed him, and then and only then would he give a fuck about his son. And it wouldn't be in a good way.

Carefully balancing the nursed up body in one arm, Sparklez used his other to click the lock open as silently as he could, and snuck inside through the tiny door, trying not to open it too far so that it didn't creak. He tiptoed weakly through the dimly lit hallway before finally arriving at his room, pushing open the door and dropping the load in his arms on the bed, watching as it bounced slightly against the mattress.

"You know your night isn't over yet, right?"

Ant moaned. All he wanted to do was release and fall asleep! Every single part of his body was killing him, and it felt like his cock had swollen 10 times it's original size! If the other was going to fuck him… He better do it slow… Ant cringed. Just the thought of anything touching him _there_ sounded so painful it hurt even thinking about it. The air against the broken skin itself caused him to wince….

Swallowing, Ant held back the tears that were threatening to spill for at least the 15th time that night. His throat and lips were parched, but he managed to make a few words out either way. "J-just get it done quickly."

The other chuckled, and Ant felt sick. How could the other even have the energy, let alone the composition, to continue laughing!? For a moment, Ant wondered how the other's drunkedness would affect his fucking ability, but it didn't take him long to find out, because the other had him upside down below him with his entire length forced up the bloody hole within seconds, almost pulling a blood curdling scream from the other's mouth.

Sparklez began thrusting forward and back, and Ant felt the tears spilling. As if it wasn't traumatising enough, the pain he had been through was making his stomach churn in the most sickly ways possible. He had been struck so many times now that there was no longer any pleasure, only pain, and the sheer force and size of the other's cock was just so much it was causing little bits of precum to leak from the tip.

"F-Fuck…" He whimpered, his body convulsing slightly as he still tried to stop the screams from escaping his throat. "Can I come already?" He really needed this badly, it was becoming incredibly painful to have _that much_ come inside of him at any one time. It _had_ to be unhealthy.

Sparklez looked down, continuing to pound mercilessly into the younger. "Oh so is that what you think this is about now?" He mocked, putting his arms on the younger's hips and pulling him closer to him with every thrust. "You want to come do you?"

Ant sobbed. He didn't want to beg. It really was no use. He had been doing it all night. But if he didn't come there was no way he'd be able to do anything, plus he'd been needing to go to the bathroom for about 3 hours now, and this certainly wasn't making that any less painful.

Somehow, the drukedness must have affected Sparklez' way of thinking, for, as he forced himself into the other one final time, he pulled the thick tie from off the younger's cock, and pulled out. Just hearing the other's bed sheet muffled screams made him feel so incredibly satisfied.

Ant began crying in relief as soon as his immense load was released, tiny bits of his own pee coming out after it. He didn't care if he pissed the bed, after all, he had been desperate for three hours, and he was already a mess. He doubted that this really made a difference. And anyway, he could feel the other's own cum now dripping against his bare ass, sometimes hitting against his hole and causing the bare skin to burn.

Sparklez chuckled. The younger really was a mess - not only was he covered in cum and blood, but now his own piss had come into the equation as well. With a final chuckled, Sparklez pulled the stinking bed sheets over the younger, and left the room, locking the door behind him. He wondered for a second if the other would ever find the confidence to fight back, but doubted it. Now that he was in such a broken state… it was unlikely. And anyway, he thought it was pretty obvious who was _really_ in charge now. His father could move aside. Murder wasn't the worst thing you could do to a person. This was.


End file.
